


An Epic Story/哈梅斯的一天

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 在很久很久以前，一个遥远的国度，有一位名叫哈梅斯的皇家骑士。这是关于他的传奇。





	An Epic Story/哈梅斯的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 一段史（sha）诗（diao）故事。

1.

哈梅斯·罗德里格斯，王国皇家骑士团的首席骑士。

这天他接到了国王的密诏，国王向他哭诉来自魔界的恶龙威胁了国家的生存，需要有战士站出来保卫他们的国家。

哈梅斯很高兴，他从小就渴望着成为被世人传颂的英雄，他欣然接受了国王的任命书。

 

2.

他被告知教会的大主教将与他同行，那是一位拥有强大魔法的优雅女性，岁月赋予了她无尽的知识，势必会对他们的冒险大有帮助。

当他看到保罗·迪巴拉，男，22岁，提着法杖站在教会大门口时，他对人生产生了怀疑。

“大主教休假去了，我是代理人，我们出发吧。”

哈梅斯想找人确认一下，可是整个教会空无一人，门可罗雀。

“所有人都休假去了。”

于是，两位勇者踏上了征程。

 

3.

当他看见保罗·迪巴拉挥舞着法杖敲晕了一只路过的野狼时，他更加怀疑人生了。

“你不应该是个法师吗？？？”

迪巴拉又敲晕了另一只，“我是个见习法师。”

“那你能用魔法吗？”

“……或许能……吧。”

 

4.

经过一个小镇时，有人盯上了他们。

他们在一个小巷子里打了照面，棕色皮肤的年轻人摘掉了兜帽，露出了标志着他邪恶血统的绿眼睛。

“你想要什么，邪恶之子。”哈梅斯抽出长剑警惕地挡在法师面前，永远不能轻视一个狡猾的恶魔，这是每个骑士都知道的准则，即使这只是个混血种。

“我知道你们要去找恶龙，带我一个。”

“凭什……”

迪巴拉打断了哈梅斯的质问，“把你的豹纹外套给我我们就带上你。”

“没问题，”恶魔眨了眨眼睛，“我可以给你一件新的。”

哈梅斯以国家的忠诚发誓他看见了迪巴拉的星星眼。

 

5.

混血种的名字是内马尔，从小在地精族群里被养大，身上有一堆稀奇古怪的小玩意，比如地精秘法酿制的烈酒。为什么他去找地精买东西质量就没这么好，这是哈梅斯在醉倒在篝火旁边之前最后一个想法。

 

哈梅斯揉着宿醉的头醒过来，推醒迪巴拉和内马尔，在森林里醉酒非常危险，万幸——

一个森精灵在树上盯着他们。

 

森精灵们是十分强大高贵的物种，但他们对人类不太友善，尤其是那些未经允许闯入他们领地的人类。

金发的精灵拉开了弓对准了他们。

哈梅斯赶紧翻出国王的通行令：“尊贵的森精灵先生，我们是奉国王之命前去……”

“嗖”的一声，羽箭命中了内马尔口袋边滚落的一个桃苹果。

“可以给我吃吗？”

“当然，如果你愿意和我们一起去战胜恶龙的话还有更多。”内马尔回答道。

“成交。”

 

 

6.

四人小队经过一段河谷的时候发现了一种蓝色的浆果，哈梅斯认为它不能吃。

格里兹曼，哦，就是他们的精灵伙伴，发现了它的新用途——他用浆果把金发整个染成了荧光蓝，在夜晚甚至还会发光！

而内马尔因为他的发色太深染不上颜色闷闷不乐。

哈梅斯觉得这个世界不能好了。

 

7.

接下来他们需要翻过一座山，在山顶高地驻扎的时候他们遭到了矮人族的捉弄，万幸这次再没有人想加入他们。

矮人要求他们学跳一种奇怪的舞蹈，学会才放行。

格里兹曼遭到了矮人的嘲笑，而哈梅斯因为跳得太好被强制矮人绑架做他们的祭祀。

剩下的三个人不得不把他赎回来。

花光了身上所有的金币。

 

8.

万幸博格巴村长是个好人，给灰头土脸的勇者们提供了食宿。

他还告诉勇者们，预言中说，要想战胜恶龙，必须取得两样宝物——魔法咒语和传说中的指环。

他们建立了深厚的友谊，几天后在路口依依惜别。

哈梅斯十分感动，然后拒绝了博格巴送给他们一头羊驼的建议。

 

9.

勇者们决定兵分两路。

内马尔和迪巴拉去巨人栖息的高地寻找传说中的指环，而哈梅斯和格里兹曼则去拜访沼泽巫师请求咒语。

 

10.

内马尔和迪巴拉在高地找到了皮克，他正在带头和对面山头的拉莫斯互骂。

内马尔和迪巴拉等到了太阳下山。

“那是指存在于传说中的东西，”皮克说，眼睛一直盯着他们俩看，“你能让我捏一下你的脸吗？”他在内马尔回答之前就做出了动作。

“嘿！”迪巴拉挥起了法杖，然后被单手揽住整个拎了起来。

“别生气，小家伙们，我可以带你们去问问族长。”

他们被带到了族长瓜迪奥拉那，迪巴拉听见皮克在远处和同伴兴奋地比划着什么。

“他为什么说我们像扑克？”

巨人族长低头看了他们俩一眼：“那是杰拉德养的柯基。”

 

11.

内马尔和迪巴拉来到集合地点时发现格里兹曼把自己裹在斗篷里闷闷不乐。

 

原因是他的头发被剃成了板寸。

 

对此哈梅斯表示这是他和巫师打赌失败的结果，并感叹这比行走荧光灯顺眼太多。内马尔对哈梅斯的说法很不满，哈梅斯转向迪巴拉寻求认同，然而迪巴拉也不赞同地皱起了眉。这日子没法过了，哈梅斯感叹。

 

在迪巴拉的魔法下，格里兹曼的头发又长了回来。

值得一提，这是迪巴拉第一次成功的魔法。

哈梅斯强烈禁止他们三个再用浆果染发，态度坚决。第二天早上，他发现自己的头发变成了亮蓝色。

 

12.

他们谁也没有找到传说之物，但他们还是决定继续前进。

 

13.

恶龙栖息在炙热的火山口。

四位冒险者来到山顶，向火山口下望去，一片黑漆漆，什么也没有。而他们快因为烈日脱水了。

突然，黑色间出现了两只巨大的眼睛，然后巨龙站起了身：“你们挡住我晒日光浴了。”

 

14.

“我是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多·多斯·桑托斯·阿维罗，”弄清他们的来意后巨龙说，“我将在你们之中选择一名真正的勇者进行决斗，现在，报上名来吧。”

“为什么我觉得这个名字有点熟悉？”格里兹曼小声说。

“可能是太长了看起来都差不多。”

 

他们四个分别报上了名字，然后巨龙说：“决定就是你了，内马尔·达·席尔瓦·儒尼奥尔。”

“为什么是他，你以为他有魔族血统就会对你放水吗？”

克里斯蒂亚诺莫名奇妙地看了他一眼：“当然是因为他的名字长，比较像勇者。”

 

内马尔走上前去，“罗纳尔多先生，在我们开始决斗前，我想送给你一个礼物。”

那是一个项圈，至少内马尔拿着看起来像。巨龙用爪子接过后疑惑地比划了一下，正好能套在前爪的一个趾上。

变化就在这时发生了，巨龙的身影开始不断缩小，不断缩小，直到最后，变成了一个普通人类的样子。而那个项圈，一起缩小成了戒指。

 

15.

“哦，”克里斯蒂亚诺惊叹了一声，“我好久没觉得这么轻松过了。”

“所以我们现在还要决斗吗，即使这个现在体型我也完全不介意。”他跃跃欲试。

“我想不是的，”迪巴拉说，“之前要你离开是因为你的尾巴挡住了矿脉，那些资源对我们非常重要。”

“那好吧。”龙族看起来有点失望。

“不过我们得做个有见证誓约，我们不会再打扰你，你也不能再影响我们的国家了。”

“没问题。”

迪巴拉举起了法杖，白光在法杖的尖端聚集起来，然后放下了法杖：“这个誓约的场景会被记录，我建议你先穿个衣服。”

 

在这种地方另外找到衣服不太现实，克里斯蒂亚诺最后只能穿上了迪巴拉备用的见习魔法袍，黑白条纹的，说实话这对于魔法袍来说实在有点怪。

 

16.

誓约完成了，勇者们的任务也结束了。

格里兹曼突然叫了起来：“我想起你是谁了！就是你，小时候抢走了我的金色弹珠！”

克里斯蒂亚诺思索了一会，从洞口的不知到哪个角落挖出了一个袋子，里面装满了各式各样的金色弹珠。“请问你说的是这个，这个，还是这个？”

 

另外三个人赶紧拦住想要冲上去的格里兹曼。

“真可惜，你们已经发誓不能攻击我了。”克里斯蒂亚诺耸耸肩。

“我恨你。”格里兹曼恶狠狠地说。

 

17.

“我们的任务其实没有要求誓约吧？”哈梅斯在回程的路上突然想起来。

“我只是觉得他有点帅。”

“我觉得没有我好看。”内马尔抖了抖新衣服上的金属装饰。

迪巴拉思索了片刻，点点头：“你说的对。”

哈梅斯已经一个字也不想说了，他心累。

 

18.

勇者们回到了王都，人民为他们沸腾。

国王召见了四位勇者，嘉奖了他们，并要求史官为他们的丰功伟绩颂歌。

“可是陛下，我们的勇者有一位有恶魔血统。”史官悄悄地对国王说。

国王有些为难，恶魔血统确实不适合记录在案，可他也确实是国家的英雄。思忖良久，国王决定赠与四位勇者一个团队名号“勇士三人组”，反正三人组有四个人不是常识嘛。

 

19.

勇士三人组大战恶龙的故事成为了一代英雄史诗，被各地人民争相传唱。

从此，四位勇士幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

 

END

 

 

 

 

近来，市面上突然流行起了一种据说可以根据读者选择自由改变走向的故事读物，最常见的题材是三勇士战胜恶龙的伟大冒险。

哈梅斯出于好奇，从集市上买了一本，他打开第一页：

 

“你是一个哈梅斯，皇家骑士团忠诚的首席骑士，这一天，国王交予你一项光荣而艰巨的任务——打败邪恶的巨龙克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。并被告知教会的现任代理主教保罗·迪巴拉是你的同伴。

你欣然接下了任命书，”

 

语句到此中断，四个选项逐渐在牛皮纸上浮现出来。哈梅斯还没来得及看，突然一声巨响，两个人影撞碎了他刚·刚·修·好的书房窗户滚了进来。

 

“午安，哈梅斯。”内马尔爬起来，粘着满身的玻璃片。

“内，这些玻璃片看起来真漂亮。”另一个罪魁祸首显然是格里兹曼。

当他们两个开始研究如何用碎玻璃做拼花装饰，并且顺着窗户新爬上来的迪巴拉也加入了他们的时候，哈梅斯决定无视这三个智障。

 

他走过书桌，又看见了那本书。他拿起羽毛笔愤愤地划掉了选项，写上了几个字，摔门而去。

 

 

 

你是一个哈梅斯，皇家骑士团忠诚的首席骑士，这一天，国王交予你一项光荣而艰巨的任务——打败邪恶的巨龙克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。并被告知教会的现任代理主教保罗·迪巴拉是你的同伴。

你欣然接下了任命书，

那你他妈就是一个大！傻！逼！！！！

 

TURE END


End file.
